


If I'm Sure of Anything, It's How I Feel About You

by chloeravioli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, fond, larry - Freeform, lourry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeravioli/pseuds/chloeravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im in a lovey mood and i've had a short drabble of a lourry wedding au written down for months now and decided why not just make it a full oneshot!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm Sure of Anything, It's How I Feel About You

Harry stirs awake at some point in the morning and finds himself facing a very asleep Louis. He smiles widely and leans forward a bit to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. Harry loves mornings like this; mornings when he wakes up long before Louis does. He adores the way Louis looks when he sleeps, hell, he loves the way Louis looks when he does anything. But this look... This one is his favourite. Louis is always curled up in the blankets (He hogs them all and damn it all to hell because Harry finds it so endearing when it's the middle of the night and Louis will whine and steal them all away from Harry's body.) with his his hair all disheveled and his face ever so peaceful.

He loves how Louis will argue for hours that he doesn't snore, but when he's fast asleep Harry can hear the tiny noises escaping Louis' mouth. Harry loves that Louis always winds up with one of his pinkies interlocked with one of Harry's. Harry adores how beautiful Louis looks when the only light shining on his sleeping body is the soft morning light that's pouring in from the windows. He loves the way Louis' eyelashes will flutter when he finally wakes up and how Louis just smiles softly at the sight of Harry in front of him. He loves how if Louis is having a bad dream, he'll crinkle his nose up. He loves the way Louis sometimes drools a bit and will wake up with his cheeks reddened because Harry noticed.

Honestly, he could go on for days about every little detail of Louis he loves, but to sum it up... He just loves all the bits and pieces that come together to form Louis.

It's around this time that Harry usually drifts into a daze where all he does is reminisce about times between him and Louis that stuck to his mind a little more than all the others. Today he remembers Christmas Eve a year ago, when he bought himself and Louis some of those atrocious matching Christmas sweaters. He even made them take silly Christmas cards for all their friends and family. And Louis just about murdered Harry for making him parade around in the sweater all day, while they were out and about.

"Harry, the fans are going to have a hayday with all of the photos. I'll never hear the end of it. I tried so hard to keep up the westside thug persona and now it's all gone to shit because my boyfriend's a cliche sap that I can't say no to." Louis said, dramatically sighing and putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

He remembers later that night, when they got home from a small date at the little coffee shop down the road, when he decided to be even more of a romantic sap and kiss Louis under the mistletoe...

_Louis just about burst at the seams from all the love he had for the kid. Never in his 22 years of living had he ever had someone make him feel more loved and special. But then there's Harry, who made him smile and glow and feel all those happy things you feel when you're in love. There was never a time where he stopped loving Harry a bit more with each passing moment. He wanted to return the overwhelming feeling of romance he'd been given all day just like every single day, so he did. After they ate the wonderful dinner Harry had made them, he spent the next hour making love to Harry and kissing him with all the love he could put into a single kiss. It was when they were lying beside the couch, on their little makeshift bed, afterwards all tangled up in the covers and each other, planting kisses wherever they could, that Louis couldn't think of a time that he'd loved Harry more than then._

_But, that's also when Harry suggested they each open up one early Christmas present. Louis agreed, as it was their tradition, and wrapped one of the blankets around himself. He then crawled over to the tree and grabbed a small box from under the tree and handed it to Harry, telling him to open that one. Harry wrapped himself in another one of the blankets and joined Louis beside the tree. He opened the gift and saw that it was a picture frame, with a photograph of Louis and him on their first date. Harry could feel the tears cloud over his eyes as he remebered how beautiful that night was. He reached over and kissed Louis, thanking him for the gift. Harry then told Louis to follow him into the kitchen. Louis did and Harry reached on top of the refridgerator and pulled down a small box. It was all wrapped up and Harry smiled saying, "wrapped it myself", with a small watery smile. Louis grinned and waited for Harry to hand him the present. But to his surprise, Harry got down on one knee with the gift still in his hands and opened it, revealing a shiny ring. Louis nearly choked on his gasp and felt himself tearing up._

_"Louis William Tomlinson, I have loved you every single day for the past four years and I plan to continue doing so for the next million years. You are the absolute light of my life and I couldn't ever see myself without you in it. You make me a better person with each passing day and I don't know how to thank you enough. You've made me feel more loved than I've ever felt before and you've shown me how to live and how to be who I want to be. This sounds cliche, but I think you're my soulmate. No, scratch that, I know you are my soulmate. I love you more than I ever have and ever will love anybody. So will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Harry said, tears running down his cheeks._

_Louis was quiet for longer than Harry had expected and Harry started to worry a bit. But then Louis sniffled and exclaimed, "yes, yes, yes, a million times yes". Harry stood up and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Louis' finger. He wiped Louis' tears away and kissed him with more love than he's ever put into a single action._

_"I love you so much, Harry."_

_"I love you too, Lou. So much."_

Harry snaps out of it and wipes his eyes, when he sees Louis' eyelashes fluttering against his cheek while he wakes up.

Louis opens his eyes and smiles softly at Harry, "Good morning, H".

"Well actually... afternoon but morning, Lou. Big day ahead of us tomorrow. You ready?" Harry says, smiling.

"Of course I am. I've only been planning this day in my head for the past five years. I finally get to marry you."

Harry can't help but tear up again and say "I love you so much". Louis smiles and says it back before kissing all of Harry's happy tears away. They both believed that little saying about it being bad luck to see each other the day of the wedding, y'know before the wedding starts, so they had little separate plans for tonight. Harry was going to head over to Lou and Tom's house for the night and Louis was heading over to Zayn and Liam's house. Zayn and Liam had gotten together a year ago when they finally stopped being so stubborn and 'fessed up to their feelings for each other. That event was like a breath of fresh air for everyone who knew those two. 

Louis smiled again and pressed another kiss to Harry's lips before speaking again. He was a bit upset that he'd slept most of the day away and now only had five hours before the two were supposed to leave. But he couldn't be bothered to worry about it that much. He just wanted to spend time with his golden boy. He and Harry spent the next two hours snuggling and talking about senseless things. Their relationship came so easy to them. It was so simple and normal, like it should be. They both were just so in love and so full of adoration for the other that things just worked. Of course, they had their fights but they didn't fight much. They've only had about two fights the whole time they've known each other actually.

The first one was when Louis was still having to go through that horrid phase of faking a relationship with Eleanor. Harry and Louis were just very stressed and tense and one day Harry just snapped. He went off on Louis and Louis went off on him and they didn't speak for a total of two days before realising they couldn't function properly without each other. The second fight was the biggest one they had and probably ever will have. It was way after they had came out to the fans and Louis could drop the beard bit. Harry was drunk one night, clubbing with Lou Teasdale and Gemma. Some photos got out from that night and one was of some bloke's lips locked with Harry's.

_When Harry woke up the next morning, he walked into the kitchen to find Louis sitting at their kitchen table, staring at something on their laptop, and crying almost hysterically. Harry was immediately concerned and begged Louis to tell him what was wrong. Louis showed him the pictures and Harry covered his face._

_"Lou, let me explain," Harry started._

_"No, fuck that. I don't need explaining when there's a pretty damn good one right here." Louis spat._

_"Louis, it's not what you thi-"_

_"Don't even fucking try to lie yourself out of this, Harry! I don't like being lied to and especially not by you. I love you and I've done nothing but love you for years now. And this is how you repay me?! I don't understand." Louis shouted, tears streaming._

_"No, Louis. Let me exp-"_

_Louis got up from the table and went over to Harry, staring harshly at him. Harry tried to explain and reached for Louis' hands, but Louis pulled away from him. Harry frowned and just kept trying to explain the night's events, but Louis just wouldn't let him. It got to the point where they were both crying and shouting. Louis had told Harry to get out and Harry was pleading with him to let him explain and stay. But Louis just wouldn't give in. So Harry started walking to the door to leave. But he turned around last second and Louis started screaming things at him again and so Harry just stopped crying and began shouting back things even louder. And somehow half of their plates wound up broken to bits. And somewhere along the way, Louis had picked upthe laptop and was threatening to throw it at Harry. But Harry kept saying he wouldn't do it and just kept getting restless with all the fighting. But when Harry finally started to leave again, heading for the door, Louis threw the laptop right at him. It hit him directly in the back of the head, knocking him out. Louis freaked out and went to see if Harry was okay, which of course he wasn't._

_Harry was completely unconcious, so Louis called Niall really quickly and told him to come over and help get Harry into the car. Niall only lived two houses down, so he got there in less than three minutes. Niall yelled at Louis and demanded to know what happened, but Louis just cried and said "tell you later". They got Harry into the car and Niall drove them to the hospital. Louis cried the whole time. He cried from the moment they got into the car, to when they got into the hospital, to when the doctor said Harry was fine, to when Harry woke up. He had told Niall what happened and Niall said he "should've just let Harry explain because Harry loves Louis more than anything and would definitely not kiss another man without their being a pretty damn good excuse". Harry woke up and Louis immediately ran over to him and started apologising. Harry forgave him obviously and Louis let Harry explain what happened the previous night._

_"It was a normal night out and nothing really happened. I was dancing with Gemma and Lou and then out of nowhere some lad came up to me and kissed me. He just kissed me randomly and I saw flashes of light and knew that pictures were just taken. As soon as I could comprehend what was happening, I pushed him off and slapped him. I walked out of the club and he followed me. I told him off right there in the streets. But he kept trying to kiss me again and it got to the point where Gemma and Lou had to rough him up a bit so he'd leave me alone. We got out of there right after that. I swear on my life that's what happened. You can ask Gemma or Lou and they'll confirm the whole story." Harry said, eyes full of sincerity._ _Louis sobbed a little and apologised more before Harry pulled him in for a kiss._

Since then, they've been stronger than ever. They talk everything out and just seem to mesh so much more with each other. It was about an hour and a half before they had to leave when Louis said they should make love one more time before they became "an old married couple who only shag once a week", which made Harry giggle. When they were finished, they were both completely fucked out with faces red and breathing patterns unsteady. Harry was laying on top of Louis and Louis was still holding onto Harry's hips. They were just finally catching their breaths when Zayn came busting through their bedroom door. 

"Westside!!" Zayn yelled, hands both contorted into the gang sign and somewhat laughing.

"Oi! Guys, what the fuck!? You could've put a sock on the door or something!" Zayn said, covering his eyes and shoving Liam back before he saw the couple intertwined with one another, smelling of sex and cherries.

Louis let out a loud laugh and Harry joined in. They stayed there for another twenty minutes, just fiddling with each other's hands and kissing each little knuckle. Then they got up and kissed again before getting dressed and walking into the living room. They walked out to find Liam and Zayn spooning on the couch, whilst watching the telly. Harry and Louis both plopped down on the couch next to them. The lot talked for a short bit and then soon enough Louis was packing his little overnight bag and heading out with Liam and Zayn. Tom showed up with Lux about ten minutes later and they went off to the Teasdale residence.

\---

"Oi! H, remember when we were at the bridal shop a few months ago? Y'know when we were trying to find mine and Gemma's dresses?" Lou said, giggling.

"Yeah, how could I forget? Nearly pissed myself in the middle of the place!"

_They had finally found Gemma, Lou, and Lux's dresses for the wedding. Gemma and Lou were going to be the little "groomsmaids" (as Louis had made up) and Lux was going to be the flower girl. They had the whole crew there almost - Harry, Louis, Gemma, Lou, Lux, Tom, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Anne, and Jay. Gemma and Lou had just walked out in their beautiful, flowing dresses, when Louis ran to the fitting rooms. A few moments later, he ran out fake sobbing._

_"I think I found it! I think this is the one!" Louis squealed._

_Everyone turned to find out that Louis had waltzed out in a massive, poofy dress. He was twirling around and dramatically squealing. Once everybody got a good look, they all busted out laughing. Niall was on the floor in tears and Harry nearly fell out of his chair, both laughing hysterically. Louis laughed too and walked over to Harry once the laughter died down._

_"Harry, do you like it?" Louis whispered._

_"Of course, Lou." Harry said, cupping Louis' cheeks before kissing him._

\---

Harry was standing at the alter, waiting for Louis to finally come out and walk down the aisle towards him. They had decided to have their wedding ceremony in Harry's backyard because it was beautiful there and have their reception at the same place Harry had thrown Louis' 21st birthday party. They had both just adored the place. Harry looked out at the rows of people sat before him. Harry and Louis had asked the fans and paps to give them privacy today and surprisingly it worked. Not a single fan or paparazzi crashed the wedding and everybody was thankful for that. It might've been because Harry and Louis had promised a full length video of the whole wedding and HQ wedding photos to be released a few days after. But who knows? Harry looked out and saw all of his and Louis' mates and family. Louis' family, Harry's family, the Horan's, the Malik's, the Payne's, Paul and his family, Simon and his family, etc. All of them were so full of joy and love for the future married couple. The music started to play and out came the wedding party: Zayn walked out with Liam, Niall walked out with his best girl mate Natalie, Tom walked out with Lou, Gemma walked out with Olly Murrs (Harry got a kick out of this), then out came Theo (who was now a few years old) with the rings, and then Lux who sprinkled petals everywhere.

Then the wedding march started playing and everyone stood for the final member to walk down the aisle. Louis walked slowly down the aisle with his mum escorting him. Jay was crying as she walked Louis down the aisle, as was Anne where she stood. Harry had never seen Louis look so stunningly beautiful before. His hair was swept down in a nice little fringe motion, just how Harry loved it most, and his black suit fit him perfectly. Harry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and start crying softly as the memories of him and Louis' earlier years flooded into his mind: The first time he met Louis and how  _blueblueblue_  Louis' eyes were, and how ever since that moment in the loo all he could think was  _louislouislouis_... The night they exclaimed their feelings for each other and how  _fastfastfast_ their hearts were beating and how quickly they embraced each other after their confessions... Their first kiss and how nervous Louis was and how all he could think was  _harryharryharry..._ Their first date and how Harry accidentally wore two different shoes because he was so nervous that he forgot to check and see what he was wearing on his feet... The first time they made love and how all they could feel was  _lovelovelove_ and how it wasn't awkward for them, although they were both nervous as hell and couldn't stop the shaking of their hands or the slight tremble of their lips... Their first Christmas... Their first Halloween... The very first Thankgiving they spent over in America... and everything else in between that led up until this moment right now, where Louis' mum was handing Louis over to Harry so they could marry each other. Harry and Louis were both softly crying and smiled at each other, mouthing "I love you" before the preacher spoke. 

"Please be seated...", the minister said, everybody sitting, "We’re all here today to celebrate the relationship of Louis William Tomlinson and Harry Edward Styles and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we’re a group of the most important people in their lives and they’ve brought us here to publically recognize that we’ve all played some special part in the love they share today."

The rest of the wedding played out and now it was time for the exchanging of the rings. Theo came up to the minister and gave them the rings.

"Louis and Harry will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another." he said, looking out to the people sitting before them.

"Harry, please take Louis’ hand and repeat these words." the minister said as Harry took Louis' hand into his. 

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love," the minister started.

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love," Harry repeated.

"for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day"

"Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day"

"and know that my love is present,"

"and know that my love is present,"

"even when I am not."

"even when I am not." Harry said, finally placing the ring onto Louis' finger.

"Louis, please take Harry’s hand and repeat these words." the minister said to Louis, repeating the same process with Louis as he had just done with Harry.

Then they did a really beautiful thing where the did a mash-up of all the wedding rituals: they released doves, mixed sand, lit candles, and even jumped the broom. Now it was time for the "I do's". 

"Louis – do you take Harry to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the minister said.

Louis smiled, "I do."

"Harry – do you take this Louis to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?", the minister repeated to Harry.

"I do." Harry grinned.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you partners for life. Harry, you may kiss your husband."

Harry leaned in and gave Louis a very long, heartfelt kiss. When they finally pulled away, they both had fresh tears in their eyes.

"It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson-Styles!" the minister finished, as everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

Harry and Louis kissed again and they ran down the aisle together, while everybody threw confetti up in the air. It was at that moment as they ran down the aisle with confetti falling around them, that the couple was reminded again of how helplessly in love they were with each other. They got into their limo and headed down to the place where their reception was being held, while all the guests followed in suit. 

Once everyone got to the venue, it was time for the first dances.

An instrumental version of "Look After You" by The Fray started playing and Louis and Harry headed to the centre of the dance floor. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck gently and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, both resting each other's heads on each other. The song played and they both softly sang along and would every so often lift their heads to look at each other and mouth "I love you" to the other. Louis was crying again, so Harry kissed away all his tears but wound up crying right after. They were both just so happy to be together and be married....finally. Then it was time for Louis and his mum to dance and Jay could barely contain all of her happy tears and words. Then Harry and his mum were ready to dance together. Anne was crying happily and kept saying things like, "I'm so happy you two are finally married, H. I knew you loved that man from the second you brought him into our home all those years ago.", which made Harry cry again because it was, oh, so true. And then finally everyone joined in to dance.

Harry and Louis were dancing to one of the slow songs and just keep peering around to see all of their guests joining them on the dancefloor. They could see Liam dancing slowly with a very happy Zayn pressed against his chest. Niall was dancing rather closely with Natalie and you could tell they were both trying to keep in their little fits of giggles. But within the next few moments after Louis and Harry "aw'd" at the pair, you could see Theo and Lux walking over to join them in some cute quad slow dance. You could also see Lou and Tom slow dancing, Greg and Denise dancing, and the rest of the guests as well. Whenever the music would pick up, everyone would start dancing and Louis won't deny that he begged Harry to twerk (still teasing him for the one Halloween he decided to go as Miley Cyrus). Niall, Zayn, and Liam all gave really heartfelt speeches when it was time for them to. And Zayn might've subtly thrown up the westside sign again just for the sake of old times. Their mums and dads gave speeches too which left the whole room teary and sappy.  To be fair, it was such a beautiful wedding and everyone was so happy. And really that's all they could've ever asked for. 

This was just the beginning of a wonderful life between Louis and Harry. Maybe someday soon they'll look into adopting children. And, yes, even as young as they are. Harry wasn't very sure of anything he did or felt, but if he was sure of anything? It was that he was completely in love with Louis William Tomlinson. He loved every little bit of him. He loved the small quirks that Louis had, he loved how Louis smelled so sweet, he loved the way Louis' lips fit perfectly with his, he loved how Louis would sometimes kiss every finger of Harry's, he loved how Louis spoke, he loved how good Louis was with kids, he loved Louis' laugh and how just Louis smiling could brighten any sad situation, he just loved Louis with everything in him. And Louis loved him too. Louis loved how Harry seemed to be a modern day angel, he loved how Harry could never beat him at Fifa, he loved how Harry would spend hours planning a perfect dinner for the two of them, he loved how Harry put so much thought into everything he did, he loved how genuine Harry was, he loved how he meant it every single time he said he loved Louis, he loved how he was pretty sure Harry was made from sprinkles and glitter and other nice things, and he basically just loved every inch and particle of Harry Edward Styles.

All in all, Louis and Harry are made for each other. How did this all happen? How did two people who were obviously made just for one another, who fit so well together, who are complete and utter soulmates meet each other and let themselves fall into the arms of fate by falling in love? Well... Like Harry said years ago, it just kind of happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thank you for reading i hope you liked it!! im sorry im such a proper sap! x


End file.
